


Stormy Valentine

by Carliro



Category: Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Passion, Romance, Tragedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle of love and memory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Valentine

It was a dark and stormy night; the rain fell in torrents — except at occasional intervals, when it was checked by a violent gust of wind which swept up the beach (for it is in each City that our scene lies), sending sand flying in powerful busts aginst sodomosed vaginas, rattling along the housetops, and fiercely agitating the scanty flame of the lamps that struggled against the darkness of one's unsolicited thoughts. 

Steven, Connie, Lars, Sadie, Ronalda and the Gems were in the living room. Pearl had bought a fancy table like that in a palace, and she wanted to try. She was on one end and Amethyst was on the other, next to her beloved Steven. Pearl was still very jealous because she wanted his Gem to resurrect Rose Quartz, so she put her hand on her mouth and coughed like a horn honking in the starmaps of infinity.

"so STEVEN, how was your day today?" asked Pearl evilly and snobbishly like a british class twit in epochs unturned.

"Oh, it was was great" said Steven, but his eyes didn't leave the humongous breasts of the Amethyst.

Lars got very horny and tried to pinch Sadie nipples, but she punched his unrighteous jaw with the fury of the ancient sun goddess Beaivi, making it obliterate in a searing explosion of light and heat that pulverised his face into fine black dust. Garnet put the ashes in the tray and began to smoke it because she was addicted to the scent of human flesh. Jamie got very horny and tried to grab her pussy, but she broke his arm.

"Lesbo, remember?" she said, and he whimpered.

But just as everyone was enjoying their meal there was a knock on the door.

“Ugh, who, like, would, like, be, like, COCKING ON THE DOOR right now?” said Connie vapidly like an angel of disguise, because she starred in many child pornography pornos.

“I will answer the door” said Sadie with much excitation in her uterus because she wanted to see who it was.

But just as she went to pick it up the door exploded and all the wooden shards obliterated Sadie’s cranium, exploding her skull and spreading like brains like butter on the food.

“My sandwich is complete” said Steven with stars shining one million candela in his eyes, setting the table on fire as he ate his beloved brain sandwich and Sadie convulsed headlessly like a chicken.

Lars took the opportunity to his his filthy, decaying, pstule-ridden male genitalia item on the gaping throat, but the intruder threw a lance at his face and ripped it off, making the defleshed face land on Amethyst’s breasts with much pleasure.

“Oh, a mask of despise” said Amethyst and she nourished the decaying Lars facial face in her cancerous breasts.

“But who is the intruder?” said Garnet questioningly, she really wanted to know.

It was…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….JUNIPER LEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“You rittle rezzies store away arr my viewership!” said the deciduous asian girl like the delicate flower petals of the orient, “You wirr PAY foh this!”

“Fat chance you chink bitch, no one cares about you” said Pearl indignantly, she was actually a weaboo so she hated the chinese, “why don’t you go get RAPED like in Nanking?”

“That’d be so hot!” said Steven because he was a devil perv MALE, he deserved to die as he took out his penis to masturbated filthy thoughts.

Juniper Lee was so enraged that her slinted eyes fully opened and got full of veins. One extricated itself from her socket and run down her cheek and the other sank into her skull like the great irish hero Cu Cucklainn. Her flesh shook violently like trees on the wind and she had orgasmic spasms of violence.

“Dark hurricane!” she shouted, and a black energy came out of her hands and into the gems!

The blast hit Amethyst and her flesh began to blacken and decay, ripping itself to reveal green pus that began to dissolve her flesh in black vapours smelling like methane. Her pussy got very decayed, all the plants that were growing there got DEAD and all the animals screamed, especially the mantis shrimps attached to her cervix. Their pincers delivered a shockwave that destroyed the rest of her body AND HER GEM.

“No my cumbucket!” screamed Stephani sadly, his rosaceous belly button jewel glowing pink with despair like the dawn’s ruthless gaze as she ages each individual day by day.

Connie the megaprostitute smiled happily with her cancerous guts of evil, but her smiled turned to blackness when Juniper Lee punches her indonesian madness face, breaking all her glasses and caving her sockets in, glass and metal imbeded deeply in her putrid scallop school (geddit instead of skull, lol I am such a generosity).

“Yes you firthy WHORES, arr of you wirr DIE to satisfy my putrid pussy ambitions!” moaned Junwhispers Lee like a cow of Siamang sexual propensity, rubbing her leech infested genitalia that formed a penile clitoris-like organ because, when she was a fetus, her mother smoked lots of weed and LDS and worshipped Tzeentch.

Garunetu got pussy MAD, because she was on her PERIOD, so she grabbed her plate, broke it in two, and shoved her shards on her bifurcated fusion vagina. They fucked her ugly dementia cannals, bleeding excoriating boiling blood.

“Scalding blood of tempatations!” she shouted madly, throwing all the BLUD at Juniper.

But Juniper laughed and evaded! She knew how to speed at the speed of light, so no matter how many times Garnet tried she always escaped. Garnet vagina got even more in menstruating like Gaia’s madness upon one’s acceptance of fate, so it got electric. Her nipples erected, acting as an electric rod with their special milk.

“Judgement of HELL!!!!” shouted Ganrte, and a blast of lightning came out of her boobies!

This time, it worked, because the electric burst caused a ripple in the space time continuum and hit Jupiter before she could escape.

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH THE CONSOLATION OF DESOLATION DECIMATES THE TEMPTATION OF CONSTIPATION!!!!!!!!!!!!” shrieks Jupiper evilly as her skin is boiled in the temporal trap of one’s own impulses and desires.

Pearl thought that was very horny, so she began to rub her horizon fingers on Stephen’s belly butter.

“Strevor, I think it is time for you to attend your manly duties” moaned Pérola whoristically and suicidally like a salmon trout running across a river of despair.

“No Pearl, you know my love is for Amethyst and Amethyst only, not for you and especially NOT FOR THAT WHORE CONNIE!!!!!” cried Stevani sadly as his nipples were rubbed in most exquisite violation.

“Nonsense my delicious hotness LITTLE CHILD, I will rape you now” cackled aPErl madly like the sin of Yunnan.

Then she put her shit encrusted fingers on Steven dick…. AND SHE BEGAN TO SCRATCH IT OUT! Bit and pieces of information I mean dick were taken out in bloody chunks, exposing the urethra, making a large hole in the shaft. Stevenb got very HORNY, so he began to bleed a fountain of blood from his desolated penile genitalia item, and Pearl licked the blood with much pleasure and put in her ostrich defection dung cloaca.

Meanwhile all the fuckery made Lion really horny, so he grabbed Jamie’s supple manliness body like the branches of a cypress in the Ural Mountains of despair, and slaughtered his unmanliness panties with a loveful bite that did not even break the skin.

“No, please, I am heterosexual!” said Jamie sadly, he did not want to be raped.

“No, but I will convert you to the religion of the greek!” shouted Lion with candor in his clarence heart, “Be my GANYMEDE!”

And with such Lion’s barbed cockerel organ of lust punched Jamie’s puerile butt, his barbs sawing off his anal ring. The shitty blood flowed forth through the grooves on the shaft, decaying away the soft tissues and exposing the white bacculum bone. Still, Lion felt a lot of pleasure, Jamie was a good consolation price as Steven was out of reach so he humped and fucked anyways.

Meanwhile, the pussy horny girl Junipater Lees was now a skeleton of hatred, all her flesh boiling away to reveal the black bone underneath the sinful deceit of unreality as the Demiurge crafts illusions for our descartian senses, boys and girls. But she did not die, the foul mana of the rotten swamps and fetid bogs kept her alive, kept her undead through the determination of the metempsychotic ideals of noetic constipation.

“Unbelievable!” cried Garneta, fingering her putrid vaginas, now defecating anal maggots made of microscopic nanobots made of pus that was made of shit.

The metal in the gloves dislodged the endometrium lining, full of bloody poop and varicose madness, black like the sins of darkness and yellowish like the pride of the sun. She ate with much pleasure, licking her digits like a whore of dementia trapped in a cellar of madness.

But Jupiter Lana did not wait, she pointed her hand at Ganrte and casted a foul spell:

“Oh Aita, god of the night, grant your suppricant the power to extinguish the frames of Kamadeva desire the brossom in the resbo heart of infinity!”

And Hades replicated, and Garnet, the evil sapphic woman of misdeeds, was no more. Her pussies expldoed in a shower of inane butterflies of poop and her heart fell out of it!

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH MY PROPHETIC CONTEMPLATIONS OF APPOLONIC PROPHECY AND ORACULAR DESPISE ARE INCAPABLE TO RPEDICT A FUTURE IN WHICH THE CUMULATIVE IDIOCY OF ASIATIC ORIENTAL CHINK GIRLS!” cried Garnet, and her gems exploded and turned into shit.

“HAW HAW HAW your shitty ugly resbian friend has now died and Yama rapes her in herr!” cockled Dyeus Pther Lee evilly and madly in jealously of proto-indo-european costumes.

“What was her name again?” asked Steven, as his dick no longer existed.

Pearl grunted. Now that Garnetoid died, she no longer could finger her pussies and get covered in rotten putrid megaturd and lick it with her armpits with much pleasure. 

She put her fingers in a duckbeak and shoved her hand inside her ass with much unpleasure, then spread the anal and it prolapsed into an ugly blue tentacle ejaculated white pigeon faeces.

“Oh, so you fights with the wirr of a king” mocked Juniper Lala with consternation in her heart of fire, since she no longer had a heart with whom to immolate her lamentations of a sordid pussy.

“DIE JUPIPER LANA!!!!” cried Pearl with the ardour of a queen in her flaming soul of evil, a white light so bright that the universe began to rupture and reality began to fall apart.

The light was so intense that Steven’s body began to become cancerous due to the UV radiation, tumours and HeLa cells began to fester inside his body powered by the Green mana of the forests. The holy light ki inside made his flesh become amorhous, blood oozed from his bubbly, decaying gums, his eyebrows became so tumourous that his eyes were eclipsed and then exploded in a shower of purple rotten blood, his testicles flew out of his sack and fell on Lion’s anus, hitting his prostate and making him cum violently inside Jamie.

“Oh, Lionidas!” moaned Jamie in pleasure as the cum burst at the speed of a bullet and ruptured his internal organs, and as Steven’s testicles spread the cancer inside of him.

Lion’s penis became reduced to the bony, which then turned to white dust and scattered across the seven winds to lands untold, of arabian nights and the exotic orientals which are not human, so it deserves to DIE. With a last whizzy breath, his whole body disintegrated into butterflies of flesh, that flew to the farthest reaches of cosmos and killed ten thousand little children.

Alas, all the chaos could not withstand the testament of time, and the light began erasing existence. Time lost its meaning and reality lost it’s touch, and the cold void of light spread, all the hateful creatures known as the Crystal Gems and their despisable Steven died, along with all life.

Amen.


End file.
